1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of shaping a portion of a sheet metal lid of a beverage can, the lid including a panel having an openable area defined by a score line in the panel, and a mounting place for attaching a tab for breaking into the openable area.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
When the tab is in an attached condition to the sheet metal lid, it is known by the expect as a SOT (Stay on Tab), which is provided for opening an openable area in the surface of a lid (usually designated as a “panel”). For this purpose, the tab is taken at a grip end and raised with a vertical tilting motion for breaking open an openable area along a line of weakness (usually called a “score line”) with its opening end.
Particularly when large opening ends (LOE) are used for the openable area, difficulties are encountered in the related art to when fixing the positions of the tab in an attached condition to the sheet metal lid. Suggestions on this topic have already been made, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,816 (Schubert). In this document, an opening of an attaching portion of the tab is proposed, which attaching portion is usually designated as a “rivet island”. The attaching portion is secured to the panel of the sheet metal lid through a shaped rivet and overlaps a round to elongated reformed bead with an opening provided in the attaching portion. The bead may also be formed after attaching the tab, compare column 3, lines 63-67, column 5, lines 37-44, claim 3 of Schubert and the associated graphical illustration in FIGS. 2 and 4 thereof.